


Good Boy

by orphan_account



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25434685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You’ve had a crush on a certain killer for a while now, and he seems to like you back.
Relationships: Leatherface | Bubba "Junior" Sawyer/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this in a day. It’s very rushed. Sorry. :/

Sleeping in the fog was a nightmare, you never knew when you would be transported to a trial. This made sleeping one of the scariest things to do. You could just be sleeping and then the next thing you know, you’re in a trial being put up onto a meat hook. 

This was one of these times. 

You had just wanted a small nap. You were exhausted from the previous trial. It was The Trapper, and it was a shitshow. He massacred you and your fellow survivors within a few minutes.

But as soon as you were about to fall into a deep slumber, you heard the fog begin to surround you. You groggily wiped your eyes, “Ugh please, not now”. 

You were so used to the layout that once you were transported to a trial, you instantly knew where you were, The Thompson House. You were on the top floor of the house. You knew there was bound to be a generator on the top floor, so you began your work.

You got a little scared when you heard a chainsaw in the distance. Oh god, is it Billy, you thought to yourself, he’s really good in this realm. His speed makes him cross the whole thing in a matter of seconds. You prayed to whatever god there was in this realm that it wasn’t Billy and instead the chubby one. 

You always preferred the chubby one, Bubba. You had a certain affinity towards the large man. He was cute, in his own way. The way he threw those little tantrums of him made your heart flutter. Him being chubby was also a plus, you always liked bigger men in that regard. You just wanted to rub up on that belly and use it as a pillow when you fell asleep.

You have been noticing that recently he has been nicer to you, constantly giving you the hatch and avoiding you when you were with other survivors. Maybe he liked you too, you hoped that was the case, but that probably wasn’t likely. He’s a killer after all. 

And of course you had to keep your crush on the big bellied man secret from the others. What would they think if they knew you wanted to date a killer. They would probably avoid you at all costs, calling you a freak. So, you kept it a secret to yourself.

And while you’ve never seen his face from under that mask of skin, you wouldn’t care. He’s just too cute and nice to you. 

The fact that he wears a mask made from people’s faces did turn you off a little bit not by much. You just wanted to lift that mask off to take a peek at his face. You just know he’s cute under there. 

Back to the trial, you were so lost in thought while fixing the generator that you made it blow up. The quick, bright flash of light blinded you. Damn, you muttered to yourself, he’s probably gonna be on his way here now. That’s when you heard quick footsteps rushing up the stairs, the heartbeat getting closer. 

When you looked towards the main hall of the top floor, you saw Yui getting chased by the killer. It was the chubby one; the one you liked. Suddenly, he took a glance over towards your direction and laid eyes on you. For a second you two stared at each other, but then he kept on with the chase with Yui. He didn’t chase me, even while I was in a bad position, you thought to yourself, he could have easily killed me here, yet he ignored me. 

The heartbeat was distant now, and you heard the chainsaw rev and Yui scream. She had gotten caught. 

You wanted to stay and work on the generator; after all, he’d probably let you finish it, but you needed to help Yui. You felt guilty, like you were the reason she got hooked. He could have chased you and hooked you instead, yet he didn’t. 

You walked down the stairs and towards Yui’s sobs. Once you unhook her, she looks towards you, “Why did he do that,” she asks. You try and act oblivious to the situation, “Do what? What are you talking about”? Yui gives you some attitude, “You know, ignore you”! You give her an excuse off the top of your head, “He probably just thought that it was smarter to go after you. I don’t know”. And with Yui giving you a little humph, the conversation ends. 

You both walk up the stairs of the main house to go work on the generator. The time you spent together was awfully quiet. Trying to break the uncomfortable silence between you two, you muster up the courage and ask “Hey, Yui, do you happen to like any killers”. Yui doesn’t even take her eyes off the generator, “What do you mean”? “Oh, you know, like like-like any killers. Do you think any of them are attractive”? Yui gives you a weird look before answering with, “No, but I’ve heard a rumor that Jake is super into Myers. I don’t know, but you didn’t hear that from me. Got it”? You quickly reply, “Yup”. 

Holy shit! Maybe liking killers was more common than you thought? 

The rest of the trial went smoothly, but not for the survivors. It went well for the Bubba. You kept on repairing generators while your whole team was slaughtered. Other than Yui, Dwight and Claudette were your other teammates, and they never really seemed to last long in chases. So here you are, your whole team dead and with two generators left.

You were sneaking around, looking for the hatch. It was nowhere to be found, and the heartbeat was consistently in the same place. He must have found it before you. Now, while he has been giving you hatch when you two meet, you’re scared he may suddenly change his mind and kill you. 

But you had to take the chance. 

You quietly walked up to him. “Hey,” you greeted. Bubba looked towards you and smiled. He ran over towards you, and with the sudden movement, your heart skipped a beat. Is he going to chase me, you thought to yourself. But that thought quickly ran out of the window when he suddenly picked you up and gave you a big hug. 

“Woah there, big guy,” you said to him. You had no idea what was happening, but you liked where it was going. He began to sway you back and forth, like a young child with a doll. He starts to giggle; you wouldn’t exactly call it giggling, but it seemed like the case by his body language. 

After a while of holding you in a deep embrace, he puts you back down onto your feet. But before you can move, he leans down towards your face, still smiling. “Uhh, what are you doing,” you questioned him. And within a second, he took your head into your hands and pulled you into a deep kiss. Your eyes widen at the suddenness of the kiss, but you accept it and hug him back, deepening the kiss. His tongue inspects your mouth, exploring every inch. You moan as his tongue practically fucks your throat.

You can feel something begin to poke at your waist. You pull back from the kiss all breathless, leaving a thin trail of saliva between your mouths. You look towards his waist, he seems to be getting hard. God, he’s so needy, like a child.

He puts you back onto your feet and plants a small kiss on your neck. You moan into the touch of the larger man. He pins you down onto the floor and ravages your neck, sucking your neck so hard it leaves marks. His massive form covers you, completely hiding your body with his large belly. He pulls your shirt off and kisses your body, getting lower and lower until he reaches your waistline. 

He hungrily removes your constricting pants and rubs at your growing erection. He takes your cock out of your underwear, coming out of its restricting confines with a pop. Bubba hungrily licks his lips from the sight of your delicious cock. He, in one swoop, envelopes your cock with his mouth. You moan as his wet heat swallows you whole. 

He begins to sloppily suck your cock, taking you into his throat. You moan out his name, calling him a good, special boy. He begins to suck harder. He seemed to like that, being called a good boy. You repeat again, calling him a good boy. He squeals with you in his mouth, vibrating your cock. Yup, he definitely likes it. 

You thrust up into his mouth, gripping his hair as you do so. He teases your sensitive tip with his tongue, occasionally dipping into your slit. His tongue is like magic, he uses it so skillfully it surprises you. How does he know how to do this? You don’t know, but you’re grateful he does. 

He sucks you so skillfully you don’t think you can last much longer. And with one final buck of your hips, shout his name and cum into his mouth, pumping load after load of cum into his mouth. Once you finish dumping your load into the man, he breathlessly looks up towards you, sticking his tongue out towards you. His whole mouth is coated with your cum. You command him to swallow, and at first he refuses to. But after calling him a good boy, he goes back onto his decision, swallowing your essence. 

You're still hard, which surprises you. The next thing Bubba does surprises you. He turns around and shows you his plump ass, wiggling back and forth. He must want to bottom. You never took him for the bottom, but what the hell, you shouldn’t judge a book by its cover. 

You begin by quickly removing his belt. Once that’s gone, you pull down his pants, taking them off of him. His ass is fat and covered in hair, which you expected. 

You take a second to admire the view. A large killer is under you, showing his delicious ass. You slowly spread and caress his cheeks, and you can see him puckering his hole. You lick your lips, “Gonna be a good boy for me”? Bubba rapidly nods his head, needily backing his ass towards you.

And within a second, you envelop his hole with your mouth. You suck and tease his hole, tasting every inch of him with your tongue. You stick your tongue into the tight hole, stretching him out for later. You slurp at his hole, making squelching noises as you prep him for your cock. 

Bubba moans and cries out from the pleasure, cock throbbing with need. Whilst you stretch him out with your tongue, you take his thick cock in your hand and jerk him off. 

Bubba’s practically sobbing, like putty in your hands. He covers his face with his hands from embarrassment. Poor thing, he’s probably never done this before, but you’ll make sure he’ll want to do it over and over again. He squeals over and over again, and it’s like music to your ears.

Your jaw finally starts to ache, and with a wet pop, you take your mouth off his hole. You take in the sight of his hole, twitching with need. Bubba whines at the loss of contact, but he quickly takes it back once you flip him around. On his back now, he gives you this certain look in his eyes. He looks too pure, but you think you can change that.

You take each one of his legs and set them around your sides. You move towards him and line your cock up with his hole. You play with him for a second, teasing him by rubbing your cock all over his hole. But before long, you finally give him what he wants and slowly begin to push in.

Just the tip alone is enough to make him squirm, squealing with the stretch. You shush him, “Shhh, it’s okay, baby boy, let me take care of you”. Bubba looks towards you and pulls you into a hug, kissing your lips. You fall deep into the kiss, still pushing yourself inside of him.

You’re fully inside of him now. You give him a few moments to adjust to your size. But before long, need takes over and you begin to pull your cock out of him, only to roughly thrust back in. You grunt, you’ve never had anyone this tight before. He’s practically choking your cock. 

Bubba throws his head back in ecstasy, squealing mixed in with his moans. Your cock drags at his insides. It almost feels as if his hole is trying to pull you back in. 

You chuckle to yourself, taking in the sight of Bubba underneath you. He’s a sobbing mess, needy cock twitching in tune with every one of your thrusts. 

You take the backsides of his knees into your hands and thrust his legs up towards his head, putting him in a mating press. You whisper into his ear, “Look at you, such a good boy, taking my cock so well”. Bubba’s insides flutter at the sound of being called a good boy. Wow, he must REALLY like being called that. 

You continue to call him your good boy, your special boy. 

You hit something inside of him that makes him squeal harder, making his cock flutter. You must have hit his prostate. Your heart flutters at the sight of Bubba underneath you, just a sobbing, panting mess. You continue to aim your thrust at his prostate, and within a minute Bubba cums, spilling himself all over your stomachs. 

You cum soon after, filling him up with your cum. Once you finish depositing your seed deep inside of him, you pull out of him. You command Bubba to get on his knees. He obeys your command, and you reward him again by calling him a good boy. “Now, could you be my good boy and suck my cock clean”. Bubba licks his lips, rapidly nodding his head. 

He takes your cum covered cock into his mouth, sucking every drop of cum from your cock. You shakily moan as he licks and slurps up your cum. And within seconds, Bubba pulls away from your cock, revealing your now clean cock. 

You both plop down on the ground, both tired from the intense orgasms. You call him a good boy again and give him a little kiss on the lips. And you both fall into a deep slumber, the sound of the hatch relaxing your mind.


End file.
